Protectiveness
by Ran Mouri
Summary: Someone decides to protect the red haired tensai *YAOI*


Tittle: Protectiveness. Author: Ran Mouri. Rating: PG-13. Archive: none anymore. Genre: Yaoi... erm... Yaoi and Yaoi I think...a little POV Pairing: Surprise... teehee. Warnings: This is wha I get from reading too many fics a too short period of time! As always the concept is quite shocking but I think it could happen.... grammar mistakes are still this stupid's PC's fault! *wails* IMPORTANT NOTE: This fic is a present for Mommy Merc on her anniversary ^.~ hope you like.  
  
Protectivenes. By Ran Mouri.  
  
  
  
I narrow my eyes as Sendoh from Ryonan makes his way towards Sakuragi,a friendly smile firmly in place... It's not that I despise Sendoh, but his reputation out of the court is unnerving...  
  
"Hey Hana-kun!" He greets happily. I raise an eyebrow... 'Hana-kun?' What happened to 'Sakuragi' or just Sakuragi-kun... the way he gets into first name basis with my team mate is lightly bothersome...  
  
"Oh." Sakuragi blinks. "Hey Sendoh! You came to see my marvelous skill?" I have to smile as he laughs loudly, that childish behaivour of his always lifts my mood... it takes me back at that night.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
We were training on the gym... Ansai-sensei suggested for us to actually stay there like Sakuragi had done with his friends when we were at camp, with mats on the lockers to sleep in and eat from the restaurant nearby... or something Haruko brought us.  
  
I couldn't complay, it would do the team a lot of good...  
  
We all agreed...  
  
Some of us more reclutantly that others...  
  
"Hahahahahaha! Come on minna! I did it and it didn't kill me!" Sakuragi had announced making the rest of the team growl... of course all agreed after that.  
  
I smiled secretly... that boy could always make us all agree to whatever he wished.  
  
It was like he had all of us wrapped around his finger...  
  
The result was the same anyway... we stayed and trained together for about a week when it happened.  
  
We were sleeping after another hard day, I had gotten acustomed to Miyagi's constant snoring and kicking... even to his...ahem... dreams, that were really disturbing...  
  
Anyway... it was about midnight when I felt an arm around my chest, and Sakuragi's head on my shoulder... to say I was surprised would be an understantment.  
  
I was so shocked that I didn't move for the rest of the night allowing him to snuggle and cuddle with me unttil the sun arose.  
  
The following nights kept the same patern...  
  
We would train all day, eat what Haruko brought us and go to sleep.  
  
And exactly at midnight I would feel Sakuragi laying by my side, somethings cuddling... others shaking in his sleep...  
  
Soon I learned that by wrapping my arms around him he would sleep comfortably.  
  
And oddly enough so did I.  
  
But by the end of the second week I was going insane... he always olled away from em when morning came, and made his way around day as if unknowing of what he did... it made me worried.  
  
He would sometimes stare at my with a strange glint in his eyes... something I hadn't seen since Ansai-sensei got heart sick...  
  
His eyes would shine with tears he supressed...  
  
It was already too late to comfront him so I decided I would the following day.  
  
That night things happened again, he wrapped his arms around my chest and snuggled to me in the manner I was now familiar with.  
  
I felt like shaking him awake when he started shivering. but I felt a moistening on my shirt that made me freeze.  
  
Tears.  
  
His tears.  
  
Hanamichi Sakuragi was crying.  
  
"ouchan." he was whimpering quietly. so softly I had to really train my ears to hear. it felt weird. trying to hear someone who was so loud all the time.  
  
"O.touchan." he kept calling, tightening his embrace on me.  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
Sakuragi as confusing me with his father all along?  
  
My mind recalled what Mito told me once. about my aftershave.  
  
For what he told me Sakuragi's father had died because of a heart disease. and he had blamed himself all this time for it.he also told me we used the same aftershave , for what he recomended me not to use it near the redhead.  
  
I agreed reclutantly.  
  
But after two weeks of staying on a gym with my team mates my old habit of using it had started kicking in.  
  
I blinked.  
  
Exactly a week ago.  
  
So, that was the reason? Sakuragi still longed to see his father. and by been near me he felt like he could.  
  
I felt pity on him.  
  
"it's ok Hanamichi." i whispered back, trying to make my voice as soothing as possible. "I'm here son."  
  
His whole body relaxed and a light smile bloomed on his lips.  
  
"I love you dad. I miss you so much." He said after resting more comfortably against me.  
  
"I know baby." I replied feeling ackward.  
  
"I'm so sorry dad. it wasn't my intention. I'm so sorry!" He started to cry again.and for the first time since I met him I saw the real Sakuragi.  
  
I saw an insecure child with a lot of pain on his shoulders.  
  
Trying to face the world alone.  
  
And even more, making the lives of those around him easier and happier with his smile. even though inside he was miserable.  
  
I felt a new kind of respect for him inside of me that day. I smiled at him and kept coforting him until the sun arose again, when he rolled over and woke up away from me.  
  
The sadness in his eyes had not disappeared.  
  
But it was someway less than before.  
  
I felt proud of myself.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
That day I decided I would protect Hanamichi like a father would. I knew that if I lost my father I wouldn't be able to pull myself together as good as he did.  
  
Therefore I felt at debt.  
  
I nod at Sendoh as I aproach. standing near Sakuragi protectively.  
  
"Hello Sendoh." I say evenly. "I hope you excuse us but we have to leave already."  
  
He looks disappointed and nearly pouts, interesting coming from Ryonan's ace.  
  
"Of course.Captain Akagi." He sighs. "See you some other time Hana-kun." He waves pitifully as I drag Sakuragi to meet the rest of the team. of course I don't miss Rukawa's smile of relief.  
  
Not so fast Rukawa. I made up my mind to make sure Sakuragi gets a small bit of happiness...  
  
After all.  
  
What are fathers for?  
  
~OWARI~ 


End file.
